THE END IS NEAR
by VaMpIrEKiSs16
Summary: Im kinda new at this and i really dont know what catagery this falls in..its really something i just wrote by myself....ITS ABOUT VAMPIRES OF COURSE!


**THE END IS NEAR**

_By: Khelsea Biggs_

The Beginning

One cold mysterious night, a visitor came to the house of the Crawfords (a very rich and cruel family). The visitor was very young but when they saw her face, it was hideous and all wrinkled up. She had big fangs like a wolf and piercing yellow eyes. She charged at them and when she bit them and drank all the blood out of them they were dead.

* * *

"Oh, come on", Chelsea said as her sister Nicole wouldn't get out of bed, "Come on or we're gonna be late for school." Nicole, exhausted, crawled out of bed and got dressed. When Nicole went downstairs, she saw a glass of orange juice that Chelsea had made for her.

When Nicole and Chelsea got to school they saw the Crawfords house and there were police and ambulances surrounding it. Nicole gasped and she ran to go see what was the matter. Chelsea came along running beside her. "What in the world happened", Nicole said to one of the policeman. The policeman said that a dog or something ripped the Crawfords to pieces and killed them.

Sad, Nicole and Chelsea walked to school. After school, Nicole asked her step-mom, Amy, if she could go over to her friend, Alyssa's and spend the night. Her step-mom said yes. Alyssa and her friends wanted to go to this new club in town, so she asked Nicole to come along.

The club was very dark and there were a lot of people there. Nicole and Alyssa danced and had fun. Alyssa told Nicole that she had to go to the bathroom to put on more mascara because it was all coming off. Alyssa stepped into the bathroom and started putting on her mascara. She heard a sound coming from the bathroom door.

"Is anyone there," she asked.

But no one answered. She looked in the mirror and just stared at her reflection. She turned around and saw a girl staring at her. Alyssa jumped.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you," she sighed.

She turned to the mirror and looked up fixing to put on blush. When she looked into the mirror she couldn't see the girl's face. She turned around and the girl was there. She turned back, she was gone, she turned around, and she was there. She kept on turning back and forth.

"What the…" screamed Alyssa, "Who, who are you." When Alyssa turned to look at her, the girl jumped on her and bit her neck. Alyssa felt very weak and dizzy. The girl was sucking almost all of her blood.

"Here drink," the girl said biting her arm and putting it close to Alyssa's mouth. Alyssa, very weak, drank the blood off the girl's arm.

"Soon," she said, "You will soon join us and feed on the living, for you shall now become one of us, a vampire. Now, let me introduce you to your new master. Master?"

"What is it this time," a voice called.

"I got her for you," the girl answered. The guy stepped forward, "She's beautiful."

"Inew you would like her Myron," the girl said smiling

Nicole, dancing, wondered if Alyssa was okay. Nicole went to the bathroom to check on her. "Alyssa?" Nicole called, "Where are you?" She looked everywhere but there was no sign of Alyssa.

"Alyssa," she tried hollering again.

"You'll never find her," a voice answered, "For she is not here."

"What…what do you mean," Nicole said looking around for the person in which the voice came from.

A guy appeared in the corner looking at her. " I mean she's NOT here, or shall I say not alive." He gave a little laugh. Nicole steeped back and ran toward the door, but when she got there the guy was right in front of her. "Who are you?" Nicole asked terrified.

"Who am I," the guy said and gave another little laugh, "I am Derrick, the son of the mighty and powerful King Myron."

"Where's Alyssa."

"Alyssa?" he said, " Oh my father came and got her, but I'm sure you'll see her sooner or later."

"What do you mean by that," said Nicole.

"I mean she's dead and your turn is fixing to be up."

Nicole was startled and fear came running through her body tingling. Derrick walked slowly towards her.

" What are you?" she asked backing away. Her body trembled with fear.

Derrick gave a little smile then he said, "A Vampire."

He grabbed her and smelled her neck. Nicole just stood there, eyes wide opened. He charged at her and stuck he's teeth in to her neck. When she was almost dead he laid her down and bit his wrist and gave some of his blood to Nicole. Nicole woke up and found herself in an underground passageway.

"Wh…Where am I," said Nicole trying to get up.

"Don't, you need your rest," a guy said in the shadows.

He came out of the shadows and there he was, Derrick, in black leather pants and a black shirt. "It's you," Nicole said, "What did you do to me."

"Nothing…much," Derrick said grinning, " Come, follow me and I'll show you."

Nicole had no choice but to follow him. They were going down a dark, cold hallway until they reached a big room with a big red and black bed. Nicole could see two dark objects sitting on the bed.

"Father?" Derrick said, "What are you doing here?"

A guy turned and Nicole saw a familiar face. "Alyssa!" she cried and started to run towards her but Derrick grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" Nicole cried, "Alyssa are you okay, talk to me." She tried as hard as she could to get away from Derrick's strong grip. "Alyssa!" Nicole cried again. Nicole could see Alyssa on the bed. Alyssa was very pale and she was wearing a black dress.

"What did you do to her," she cried.

The King said nothing and just turned. Derrick also turned and pulled Nicole along with him. They started walking down another hall. Nicole was very worried.Nicole and Derrick came to a large room. It was gold and had a gold and blue bed in the middle of it and some other stuff in the corners. Derrick, followed by Nicole, walked into the room.

"This is it," he said.

"This is what," Nicole asked.

"This is your room," he answered back.

"But, I already have one at home," she said.

"Yea, but now your one of us," Derrick said.

"What?" Nicole replied. Derrick grinned and said, "A vampire." He turned away. Nicole slowly moved her hand up her neck. (gasp) She felt two big holes in her neck. She just stood there. Derrick was going out of the room, then he paused and said, "Sleep well, for you need your strength."

In the morning Nicole woke up. She fixed her hair and left the room. She walked down the hall but then she stopped. She looked down toward a passageway and started walking towards it. Nicole was wondering what was down there.

At the end of the passageway she saw a little lever and pulled the lever down and a wall opened. Nicole jumped back. She glanced at the dark room. She stepped in the room and saw a big coffin in the middle of the room. Nicole went to it and just looked at it. Then she turned around and saw a lot of old Egypt stuff.

"Wow, theses vampires must be real old," Nicole said.

She was just staring at the stuff when she heard something. Someone was standing right behind her. She carefully turned around and saw a girl looking at her.

It was a vampire. The girl had very large teeth and had some old clothes on. She stared at Nicole and finely she grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Nicole choked. Then the next thing she remembered, she was laying on the ground. She looked up and saw Derrick and the girl looking up at each other. The girl walked around him and he kept on staring at her.

"Derrick, my dear son, How are you," she said, "I've been asleep all these long years and yet hardly to see you."

She kept on walking around him like a hungry dog prowling about and gave him a hug. "So, why do you intend to keep this mortal alive?"

"She's no mortal, she's one of us."

"Really, is that what you think." She glanced at Nicole, "She doesn't look like an immortal to me. She's scared to death, like a little helpless rat." She took another glance at Nicole. "My name is Myra, and you must be?"

"Nicole," Derrick said smiling at Nicole.

She looked at her and turned around towards Derrick and said that she was going to talk to his father. She walked out and Derrick turned to Nicole and took her hand and they walked out of the room. They came to another big room with couches and all these other old ancient stuff.

Derrick looked at Nicole and said, "This is the living room, well second one. We have four."

Nicole just stood still. "Here, let my cousin Louis show you around are house."

Nicole was confused, a house, she thought, it was more like a palace than a house to her. "Louis, come here!" Derrick said loudly. Someone appeared right in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I need you to take Nicole and show her around the house." Derrick replied.

Louis just stared at Nicole. Then he said okay and took Nicole by the hand and they went away into the darkness. After Louis showed Nicole around, Louis went into the living room and Nicole went into her room. When she walked into her room, she sat down on her bed and just stared at the door and wondered what she would do with her new life. She thought that this whole thing was just a bad dream that she couldn't get out of. She heard a noise and Nicole turned around. She saw Alyssa staring at her.

"Alyssa!" Nicole screamed hugging Alyssa, "your all right."

Alyssa just stared at her. "Alyssa are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yea," Alyssa said back.

Nicole pulled Alyssa's hair back and saw two holes in her neck. Nicole just stood there. " Um, do you like the King?" Alyssa asked Nicole.

"I don't really know him," Nicole answered, "do you?"

"Yea, he's nice," she said.

Nicole wondered why she always hanged around him. " Um, do you know the Queen?" Nicole said.

"No, do you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Nicole replied, "She's weird. She's probably two-thousand years old,"

They laughed. But what they didn't know was that the Queen was standing just behind the corner listening. Two weeks past, Nicole woke up and headed toward the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas but she didn't care. Nicole really missed her mom and sister very much. She had just turned nineteen and still missed her mom's home cooked meals.

The smell of delicious pancakes, crispy bacon and Florida orange juice in the morning made Nicole's mouth water. She made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she was dying of starvation. Derrick had came out into the open not knowing that Nicole was there. He reached into a cabinet, pulled out a bag of warm blood and stuck his teeth in it and began drinking.

"Eww, how disgusting," Nicole said, grossed out by what she had seen.

Derrick turned suddenly as if ready to strike. "Oh, it's only you," he sighed. "Well look who's talking, your gonna drink it sooner or later. Maybe even a human, this is just cow's blood," he said pointing to the already emptied bag. He threw the bag away and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Whatever, that's just sick. Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you have anything else to eat here besides blood."

"Um, nope."

"Well than let's go out to eat. I fell like Chinese, or a burger, ethier one is fine. Come on lets go," she said grabbing Derrick's jacket that was lying on the counter.

"I'm gonna borrow this cause I haven't went shopping yet to buy clothes, so I have to wear some of Alyssa's, The King always buys her stuff."

"It's daylight, we can't go out," Derrick said crossing his arms and leaning on the refrigerator.

"Oh…well then never mind." Nicole threw the jacket back on the counter and sat back down in the chair.

Derrick laughed, "I'll order Chinese." Nicole went to go visit Alyssa after she ate. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. Well any way, do you want to go out to a club tonight? I'll invite Myron," Alyssa said going to her closet to find something to wear. "Who?" "The King silly, he wants to go to a club with me."

"Oh ok, I guess that would be fine." Nicole said turned around "So you like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This, being dead. We don't exist anymore Alyssa, don't you miss your family and friends?"

"Well yea, but I try to forget about that. This is who we are now, vampires, and nothing will change that so live with it!"

"Have you gone mad? We…we were killed by these people and now you want to be there friends. What's with you Alyssa?" Nicole asked in an angry voice.

"Nothing, I thought you liked being here. I mean, you always flirt with that Derrick dude and you always seem like your happy here."

"I so do not flirt with Derrick, and besides I try to like these people because the next thing you know, there gonna be biting our heads off!"

Nicole exclaimed as she headed for the door, "Hey, you can stay here as long as you like but after the party … I'm out!" Nicole went down the hall and turned into the living room. There she saw Derrick sitting on the coach with his arms folded.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said standing up.

"To my room!" Nicole walked off but before she even past the sofa, Derrick stood in front off her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just wanted to know how your past few weeks have been?"

He looked at her now with an irresistible longing look. "Fine, I guess, but Derrick this life isn't for me. I miss my family and friends, and plus I'm only eighteen, I'm still in school, I think I just lost my best friend and I just wish I could be alone for a day or two…that's all I ask."

"Okay, you could've just told me that." He laughed and turned away.

Nicole went into her room and slammed the door. She grabbed a bag that she had gotten from Alyssa last week and began packing some clothes in it. Nicole threw the bag beside her bed and got dressed for the club. Nicole searched through her closet and got out a black halter-top, a matching mini skirt, and some stunning black heels. When she got dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror.

_At least my reflection is still here, _she thought. Her halter-top showed off her flat stomach and her silver belly button ring. After she got ready, she went downstairs to the living room.

"There you are, do u need a ride?" Derrick asked looking down at her outfit.

"Sure."

The club was loud and very familiar to Nicole it was called **Club 19**._ Oh my god. This is the club I went to before I was turned into a vampire_, she said to herself. Derrick looked at her as if he had read her mind.

"Would you like to dance?" Derrick asked offering his hand to Nicole.

She nodded. When they got to the dance floor another song was playing, this one had a fast beat to it. Derrick put his hands on Nicole's waist and they began moving to the beat. Nicole put her arms up in the air and moved her hips from side to side.

After the song had stopped, the deejay made an announcement, "I know that we usually don't play slow songs but this is one for all you 'lovebirds' out there."

The deejay began to play a slow song on his deejay both. Derrick put his arms around Nicole's waist and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nicole, you're not like the other girls I've met. You're different and that's why I like you," Derrick said softly into her ear.

Nicole's eyes widened, "What?"

"I like you a lot Nicole and I want to be with you forever." Nicole blushed bright red.

"Derrick," Nicole took her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I like you too, but I don't think it would work out between us."

Derrick's eyes looked sad now and Nicole felt guilty. "You have no problem being the way you are, a vampire. I, on the other hand, miss being human." Nicole lend up against his ear, "I'm sorry."

Nicole walked off towards the girls' restroom. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. Nicole looked at her reflection and cried to herself, _I want to go home._ After an hour or so in the bathroom Nicole dried her eyes and came out. The deejay had begun to play a faster beat than before. She looked around and saw Myron and Alyson siting together at a table. Then she turned around and saw Derrick sitting by himself at a table.

Guilt overcame Nicole as she saw him there by himself. Derrick looked up and saw Nicole, but his eyes seemed sad and hurt. Nicole looked back. She went over to where Alyssa and Myron were.

"I'm going home," Nicole said grabbing Alyssa's jacket that was on the table beside her, "Can I borrow this? It might get cold on the way." Alyssa nodded. "I'm gonna walk there…I need my exercise anyway."

Nicole headed out the front door. Nicole put on Alyssa's jacket and wrapped her arms around herself. The wind was blowing fast and the air was as cold as ice. She took a right on 'Rosemary St.' and then headed north past '5th Avenue'. Nicole's face and hands were frozen red.

Suddenly she saw headlights coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a red mustang driving towards her. It stopped with a screech beside her and the car doors opened. Three guys stepped out and stared at her. The three were all dressed in black and had blonde hair.

"Hey pretty lady, where are you headed to?" the taller one asked.

Nicole turned around and walked away. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw the tall one smiling at her.

"Hey little lady, answer me!" He pulled her closer to him.

"Hey boss lets have some fun. I call dibs on the neck," the shortest one laughed.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Nicole tried to break loose but his grip was way too strong. "Help!"

Nicole hoped that someone would hear her but when no one came she gave up. The tallest one laughed, "Your screaming only gives me great pleasure to kill you." All of a sudden their faces changed into a beast and their eyes were yellow like a wolf.

"You're a vampire!" Nicole looked up shocked.

"Wow, you sure do read books," the other one said. He was kind of chubby in a way and had glasses, "My name's Alan. His name is Erick," he said pointing to the shortest one, "And his is Steven." He pointed to the taller one.

"Shut up Alan. She doesn't need an introduction," Steven growled.

"Let go of me right now!" Nicole screamed.

Steven laughed, "I don't think so." He opened his mouth and his teeth were big and sharp like a wolf and he went closer to her neck.

"You're going to make a great wife of mine," he said, "Now hold still, this want hurt much."

Alan and Erick laughed. Suddenly, Steven fell to the ground and so did Alan and Erick. "What the…" said Steven getting up. Nicole turned around to where Alan and Erick were and saw a guy standing over them.

"Derrick?" Nicole couldn't believe her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving your butt. Derrick smiled.

"I don't think so!" Steven exclaimed running towards Derrick. Derrick smiled and disappeared.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone! Derrick!" Nicole screamed.

Steven laughed and grabbed a hold of Nicole. "Get off of me right now!" Suddenly Nicole stopped, her heart was pounding inside her. She felt like she was changing, changing into a beast. Nicole stepped back. Her eyes turned bright yellow, and her teeth big and sharp like knives.

"What? You're a vampire too?" Steven backed away and smiled, "Come, join me and we will rule together."

Steven offered his hand out. Nicole smiled stepping forwards. She took his hand and came closer to him. Nicole smiled sweetly and whispered into his ear.

"Never."

Derrick came out of the shadows looking down at Steven's dead body, blood and guts covered the sidewalk. He walked towards Nicole.

"Don't come any closer." Nicole warned.

"Or what?" Derrick laughed.

He stepped in front of Nicole and clasped her face in both of his hands and bent down to kiss her. Her eyes widened. Her eyes and teeth were back to normal and she kissed him back. She pushed him away and turned around.

"Derrick, there is no way we can be together. I hate you for the fact that you made me into what I know am." Nicole turned back around, "You made me into a vampire and now I have to spend eternity in the darkness." She looked over her shoulder, "Good bye Derrick. I can not stay with you any longer."

She turned around and disappeared into the darkness. The long nights continued as Nicole searched for a place where she belonged. She desperately wanted to be with her family again and she'd give up everything just to be human for one last time.

She boarded a bus for downtown New York and headed to go see her old house one more time. She stepped onto 'South Park Avenue' and walk up the brick pathway leading towards the white front door. Then she heard someone coming and hid behind the bushes. She saw her sister, Chelsea and her boyfriend Kenny, walk up to the front porch.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school okay," Chelsea said, digging in her purse for her house key.

"Hey, I know you miss your sister but you need to start having some fun like everyone else. How about you come with me to that new club that opened two weeks ago?" Kenny asked grabbing her hand.

"Sure just wait right here, I have to grab something inside." Chelsea ran inside the house and shut the door behind her.

Kenny looked around and walked to the end off the street. "Hey baby." He said.

Nicole was confused. She stepped to the side and saw Kenny with a short blonde-headed girl. They kissed and she said, "So what are you doing here Kenny?"

"Oh, I'm just taking Chelsea out to a club. Don't worry Sarah, I'm just trying to be nice to her since her sister has gone missing. I would never go out with her you know that right" Kenny put his arms around Sarah's waist.

"Well okay baby. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him good bye and walked off.

This made Nicole furious. Kenny was cheating on her sister with someone else and her sister and him have been going out for more than two years now. Kenny ran up to the front door and as soon as Chelsea opened it.

"Hey, sorry it took me long. I couldn't find my jacket," Chelsea said locking the door behind her. She turned around and Kenny kissed her on the cheek, "Kenny you are so sweet to me and you've always been there for me. Thanks for being a really good friend." They kissed. Nicole was furious, _How can he do this to her?_ she thought, _he's going to pay._ Nicole followed them in the shadows to the club. She couldn't believe it.

"Dang, why this one? I already been here." She looked up at the neon sign that spelled out **_Club 19_**.

She hid in the dark trying to keep unseen from her sister. After a few songs, her sister left for the ladies room. Kenny then went to the bar and got drinks. This girl with long brown hair came up to him and started talking. Nicole went a little closer to hear their conversation.

"Hey cutie, how's it going?" Kenny asked licking his lips. The girl laughed. "So got a boyfriend?" Kenny smiled.

"No, you got a girlfriend?" She asked back.

"Nope, I don't yet," Kenny said staring at the girl like she was a goddess.

_That's it I've had it!_ Nicole said to her self as she stepped forward, but someone grabbed her by the arm. "Don't." Derrick's voice said as if he was warning her. Nicole looked back and saw Derrick.

"I though I told you to stay away from me." She yanked her arm away from him and walked off.

She went behind the bar, face away from Kenny's. Kenny flirted with the girl and finally said, "Well I got to go, I have to take my sister home. I'll call you." He kissed the girl's hand and walked off and so did the girl. Chelsea walked out of the restrooms and went to Kenny. Nicole sat there, waiting until they finished dancing and start to leave. She looked around the club to see that if maybe Alyssa was still there but she wasn't, only Derrick was. He sat in the back of the club staring at her.

Then finally he got up and began talking to some girl as if he was trying to make her jealous. So in return, Nicole got up and began dancing with some guys. Her hips swung form side to side as they put their hands on her waist.

She wrapped her arm around one guy's head. He began kissing her neck and she leaned her head back. Derrick's eyes burned with jealousy. When Nicole raised her head back up she had vampire teeth. But noone seemed to notice because it was dark but Derrick did. She came closer to his neck smelling it and then licked it. Nicole felt like biting him, drinking him dry.

She had an uncontrollable urge to just stick her teeth in him right now in front of everyone. Nicole glanced back up at Derrick, who was just staring at her in jealousy. She smiled and raised her head up to face the guy. She beckoned him closer to her until they were face to face. Nicole leaned up and started kissing him. She bit his tongue a little but he didn't seem to feel it. Warm blood went into her mouth welcoming her throat.

Nicole loved the taste. She bit down on his tongue a little more and he seemed to like it. Blood flowed in her mouth. Desire swept across Nicole. She wanted more. Finally they stopped but they continued dancing. Nicole went from guy to guy kissing them and biting down on their tongues feeling the sweet taste of blood dripping down her throat.

She followed Chelsea and Kenny home and waited. Chelsea gave Kenny a goodnight kiss and went inside. So Kenny walked home alone. Nicole followed him, waiting for the right moment. Then when he turned into a dark ally she carefully walked behind him.

"Hello, Kenny."

Kenny turned around scared. He saw nothing. He turned back and started to go when he saw Nicole standing right in front of him,

"Nicole?"

Nicole smiled. She had big teeth like fangs, her eyes were yellow and her skin was pale.

"Hello, Kenny," she repeated.

"But… I thought you were dead?" Kenny had a confused look on his face.

"Oh but I am Kenny," Nicole said moving towards him, "I saw what you did to my sister. You lied to her, cheated on her and yet she thinks she's the only one you're going out with."

She reached over and grabbed him by the neck. "You disgust me! You shall pay for what you did to Chelsea and all the other girls you lied to."

She opened her mouth and showed off her teeth to him as if she was showing off a prize. He screamed and yelled, trying to get away. Nicole laughed.

"Now I will spare you your life if you do my a favor."

"Yes, anything. Anything you want."

"I want you to tell my sister the truth about your little friend Sarah and all of the other girls. And I don't want her or anyone else to know I'm here. Now, do we have an agreement?" She looked sideways at him. Kenny nodded in response.

"Good, and if you don't do what I have told you … you will never see your precious Sarah again!"

Nicole let go of him and walked off, disappearing into the darkness. Two more weeks past and Nicole was dying of starvation. She couldn't handle human food any more so she ate rats whenever she could. Nicole wondered the streets living off of anything she could get a hold of. She longed to be human one more time, because she had no place to go to. No one to love or to hold.

Then someone swept across her mind. Her master, the very guy who gave her eternity … Derrick. Nicole smiled at the thought. She really liked him but she was afraid. Afraid of accepting whom she really was now. A creature of the night, a vampire. Nicole longed for a life which Derrick and her lived together. Oh the happiness it brought her thinking about it. As she was thinking, she realized something. "I'm not afraid anymore," she said quietly to herself. "I'm no longer afraid." She smiled.

Nicole walked up the dark concrete steps in the front of the mansion and rang the doorbell. Louis answered but before she spoke he said, "He's at **Club 19**."

"Oh okay." Nicole walked over to the club and went inside.

She started looking for Derrick when she saw Alyssa with the King. They were kissing! Nicole went on searching. At the end of the room she saw Derrick siting alone. She walked over to where he was. He looked up her and looked back down.

"Derrick…" her voice drifted off. "I'm not afraid anymore."

He looked up with amazement in his eyes. She swallowed. "Derrick I love you and I never want to leave you again. Will you forgive me?"

Derrick stood up, "Of course I will Nicole. I love you more than you know."

He embraced her. Nicole felt happiness overwhelming her. "Derrick…" But before Nicole finished her sentence, she fainted. No one seemed to notice because the club was so dark and crowded. Derrick felt her head. He rushed over to the back door with her in his arms. He went outside and laid her down on the ground. Nicole opened her eyes slowly.

"Wh…what happened?"

"You fainted," Derrick said laying Nicole's head on his lap.

He lifted up his sleeve and bit into his wrist. Blood dripped down his arm, "Here, you need to drink or you'll faint again." He offered his arm to Nicole. She looked up at him and nodded. She bit into his wrist and all her hunger went away. His blood was so rich and delicious. She sucked his blood until he motioned her "enough". She sat up and looked into his yellow eyes. She took her hand and stroked it against his face.

Nicole brought him closer to her and finally she kissed him. He bit her tongue wanting her to bite his so she did. Blood flowed freely in their mouths. Nicole never felt so alive.

"Nicole?" Derrick said backing away, whipping the blood from his face.

"Hmm?"

"I know it's been a short time since we've known each other but I really fell like I've come to know you more. What I'm trying to say, is that I want to be with you forever." Nicole wanted to blush but that was kind of impossible because in order to blush you actually have to be alive. Nicole grabbed his hand and stood up, "Come on before the club ends." They danced and had fun.

Nicole woke up the next morning and found herself laying in Derrick's room. She rolled over on her back and looked to her right. Derrick was fast asleep. Nicole was fixing to get out of the bed when she lifted up the covers but she realized she had no clothes on. _Oh god, what did I do?_ Nicole thought covering herself with the blanket. A million thoughts ran through her mind. She really liked him but was she ready for this? She saw her clothes in the corner and got up to get dressed. Nicole went into the living room and turned into another hallway. She opened her bedroom door and shut it behind her. Nicole dug in her closet to find something to wear. After getting dressed, Nicole went into the living room.

"Hey Nicole!" Alyssa exclaimed running towards her, "Were have you been?" Around the corner Myron came out yawning. "Well talk to you later okay." Alyssa gave Nicole a hug. She went away and followed Myron into kitchen. Nicole sat down on the couch and looked around. Suddenly she felt someone kiss her neck. She turned around and saw that it was Derrick.

"Hey, Nicole."

He sat down next to her and held her hand tight. She looked at him wondering if he knew about what happened last night.

"Umm…Derrick," Nicole began. "About what happened last night, I… " But before she could say another word Derrick turned to face her.

"It's okay Nicole." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that and I'll never do anything to hurt you. Now come on, it's time to eat."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. Nicole nodded and took it. They walked into the kitchen together holding hands. "Wow, you two sure did get to know each other better," Alyssa laughed. Derrick walked over to the refrigerator door, opened it and pulled out two bags of blood. He tossed it to Nicole. She stared at it.

"Derrick, I don't know if I can eat this."

He laughed, "Okay." He turned around and put the bags up. So Nicole and Derrick went away into the darkness.

She sat on his bed looking at him. "Umm are you sure?" "Yea just come on, all you have to do is bite," Derrick said tilting his head. "Come on or your gonna starve to death." Nicole nodded. She came closer to him and opened her mouth, her fangs sharp and white. She bit down into Derrick's neck feeling his blood entering her mouth. She was overwhelmed with happiness. Hungry was becoming a stranger to her now. Blood flowed freely down her throat. Her body trembled with delight every time she swallowed. She backed off looking at Derrick. Blood covered her mouth. She licked her lips and kissed him as a thank you.

Weeks went by and Nicole got use to drinking the blood from the bags. Every night, she slept in Derrick's room and got some blood for him but not for the fact that she was hungry. Nicole woke up one day and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of blood and began drinking. Myra entered the room. Nicole rarely saw her in the house. It was as if she didn't even live here.

"Hello," Nicole said trying to be nice.

Myra looked at her and turned back. Nicole finished up the bag and threw it away. Someone came into the kitchen, someone Nicole never saw before.

"Arianna, hello how are you."

She got up and went over to Arianna and hugged her. Arianna laughed, "Good, so where's Derrick? I've been dying to meet him." Arianna sat down at the table. Derrick walked into the room not knowing Myra, nor Arianna, were there. He walked over to Nicole and smiled.

"Derrick?" Derrick turned around and saw his mom. "Derrick, there is someone I would like you to meet." Arianna stood up, "Hello." "Hi." Derrick turned back around and said to Nicole, "Well I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back later." Derrick gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek and left.

Myra and Arianna stared at Nicole. Nicole, feeling uncomfortable by their looks, walked off into the other room. She stepped into Derrick's room and closed the door. Nicole laid on the bed and fell asleep. She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up it was dark outside. The hallway was quiet when Nicole walked down it. When she came into the living room, she saw Derrick.

"Hey sleepy head," he said jokingly.

She smiled and sat down next to him on the couch. Everyone was in the living room. Alyssa, Myron, Louis, Myra and Arianna sat on the couches in front of them. Even people Nicole never meet before sat on couches. They all talked and laughed and not one of them seemed to notice Derrick kissing Nicole on the neck, except Arianna. She constantly looked at Derrick as if he was a god and she gave Nicole dirty looks of hatred.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Derrick asked Nicole. She shrugged. "How about we go out to a club? Not **Club 19**but a different one?" Nicole wanted to go dancing, she felt like being wild and free.

"Okay." She stood up, "Let me go get ready."

She kissed him and walked off. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Arianna's face burn with anger. _How fun this is, making someone jealous,_ she thought to herself and laughed. She came into the living room wearing a short red halter top, a black mini skirt and some high heels. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, you look great babe!"

Derrick walked to her. The color of her top exited him. He loved the color red. She kissed him and held his hand, "Thanks." Alyssa jumped up, "Oh, I wanna come. Come on Myron let's go." She pulled him up and he put his arm around her waist, "Okay, we can double-date." Alyssa nodded, "That'd be fun!"

They arrived at the club within an hour. The club was called **The Dark Alley. **It was very different from **Club 19**. It was darker and faster music play constantly. Nicole and Derrick danced as Arianna watched in jealousy. Nicole looked at Arianna and saw the anger in her eyes. Nicole turned back to Derrick and smiled.

"What?" Derrick asked looking at her.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck and began to move her hips from side to side along with the music. Derrick put his hands and her hips and pulled her to him. Arianna's eyes fired with hatred as Derrick began slowly moving his hands down her back. She turned away and went off to find Myra because she didn't want to watch them kiss again. The night seemed to go on forever but Nicole did not mind. All she wanted to do was stand there forever while her sire embraced her.

After a couple of more hours had past, they all decided to walk home. Derrick walked with Nicole in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. Myra and Arianna said that they didn't want to walk so they took the limo, but Myron and Alyssa choose to walk.

The darkness was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing pass the big, tall trees. Nicole didn't realize that they were on 'South Park Avenue'. They walked on the sidewalk on the opposite side of her house. Suddenly a car drove by and honked. They all stopped and turned around as the car went into a streak. It was a dark blue mustang. The doors flung open and five guys stepped out.

"Hey pretty little ladies," one said, "How about you both come and join us. We'll have some fun at my house."

Another one said snickering, "Come on, leave those little boys alone and well go have some fun."

Alyssa stepped forward, "No."

All six of the guys looked at each other. "Woman, you keep your mouth shut and you better behave or I'll just have to teach you some manors." The tallest one smirked.

"I live in fear." Alyssa crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look.

"Well, well, well…looks like we need to teach these girl some manors after all."

The five of them drew out guns from their pockets. The tall one looked at Alyssa and Nicole, "After we're finished with your little boyfriends, we'll teach yall a few manors." They began walking towards Derrick and Myron but before they took their second step, they were gone.

"Where'd those little punks go?"

The guys looked around trying to find them. Alyssa grabbed Nicole and they went and hid behind a close bush. The tall one smiled, "Well never mind them, we'll just go ahead and get the girls." But before they even took a step toward the girls, Derrick and Myron appeared.

Nicole stood there, staring down at the five dead bodies lying in the middle of the road. Blood ran through the streets and sidewalk. Nicole bit down on her lips, trying not to let her hunger out. Derrick walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on the sun is about to come up."

They all started walking when Nicole heard a familiar voice.

"Nicole!"

She spun around and saw her sister, Chelsea.


End file.
